


Время, чтобы просто жить

by merchant_prince



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тот день Стив приходит не так поздно. Солдат впервые видит его таким – встрепанным, улыбающимся одними уголками губ, чуть ли не летающим. «Пойдем», - и ничего не объясняет, тянет за собой на улицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время, чтобы просто жить

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминающиеся или подразумевающиеся в тексте композиции в соответствующем порядке - http://pleer.com/list3825376M8NA

Зимний Солдат живет у Капитана Америки уже несколько месяцев. Сначала Капитан… Стив заполняет собой все пространство, все время Солдата. Что-то говорит о Джеймсе Барнсе. Показывает фотографии, сыплет фактами, сдабривая их улыбками, тяжелыми вздохами, закусывая губу каждый раз, когда приходится упоминать войну. И это все как из другой реальности, как из старых фильмов, которые так любил смотреть Капитан… Стив. Солдату непонятны эти разговоры, хотя воспоминания возвращаются ровно настолько, чтобы Зимний счел целесообразным доверять.   
  
Наверное, месяц спустя запал Капитана… Стива. Стив никогда не формулирует приказы, ничего не требует, только просит называть его по имени... Запал Стива пропадает. Он меньше рассказывает о прошлом, больше спрашивает. «Тебе нравится?» «Чего ты хочешь?» «Ты всем доволен?» Солдат не знает, как отвечать. Теряется в ощущениях. В какой-то момент он просто признается Стиву, что не понимает его вопросов. Единственное, что Солдат осознанно чувствует - это безопасность. Как со временем он привыкает к Стиву рядом, как перестает шарахаться от случайных прикосновений, как элементарная забота в виде кружки чая перестает вызывать недоумение, как становится проще в быту, как налаживается общение. Постепенно ему становится привычной музыка из коллекции Стива. Виниловые пластинки особенно его привлекают. Он никогда не вчитывается в названия на бумажных конвертах, лишь включает старомодный проигрыватель и ждет, что попадется на этот раз.  
  
Проходит еще месяц, когда Стив перестает задавать вопросы. Солдату становится неуютно. Пусто. Он только больше понимает, что может считать Стива единственным человеком, которому стоит доверять, но со своей стороны он не дает тому желанного. Он не Баки. Наверное, пора бежать прочь, чтобы не мучить Стива. Зимний Солдат не знает, как еще он может проявить заботу.   
  
Очередной вопрос застает его врасплох. "Ты помнишь?" Что он должен помнить? В момент, когда прозвучал голос Стива, Солдат сидел на диване и слушал очередную пластинку, бездумно постукивая в такт пальцами по колену. Проигрыватель характерно трещит, в песне советуют добавить к пригоршням лунного света одну звезду и синеву июньской ночи. Солдат не помнил, но мелодия его увлекала.  
  
Стив не дожидается ответа, но как-то приносит домой новые пластинки и не упускает возможности быть рядом, когда Солдату приходит в голову послушать музыку. Больше никаких вопросов. Он просто рядом. В такие моменты бежать не хочется. Хочется, чтобы звуки из старомодного проигрывателя доносились вечно. Чтобы губы Стива растягивались в улыбке, когда попадалась пластинка, с которой приятный женский голос пел о том, что где-то над радугой сбываются мечты.   
  
Потом Стив пропадает. Он реже бывает дома, иногда приходя далеко за полночь. Ни задание, ни дела «Мстителей». Зимний чувствует себя откровенно гадко, когда он один, когда никто не сидит рядом, пока старые пластинки рождают не менее старую музыку. Он чувствует всю свою неправильность, неуместность, ненужность. Чувствует, что Стив что-то скрывает, что Стив ему не доверяет полностью. Снова хочется сбежать, и он почти решается…  
  
В тот день Стив приходит не так поздно. Солдат впервые видит его таким – встрепанным, улыбающимся одними уголками губ, чуть ли не летающим. «Пойдем», - и ничего не объясняет, тянет за собой на улицу, решительно идет, даже бежит вперед, его фигура высвечивается огнями уличных фонарей. Солдат предпочитает держаться тени.  
  
Они приходят к непримечательному зданию. Стив вытягивает из кармана связку ключей. «Хозяйка дала. Он в нашем распоряжении хоть на всю ночь».  
  
Зал, окна, завешанные жалюзи, пустующая сейчас сцена, наполированный до блеска пол. Стив явно тут не в первый раз, входит уверенно, идет в дальний угол, к нехитрому столику, соединяет с проигрывателем – не такой, как у них дома, а современный – свой айпод, жмет на плей.  
  
Мелодия знакома.   
  
Стив подходит и говорит: «Ты всегда любил танцевать. А я научился только сейчас». Он зажмуривается, дожидается нужного момента и делает несколько шагов. Выглядит нелепо. Свинг – парный танец, а Роджерс танцует с воздухом. Кажется, ему просто важно показать, что он может попадать в ритм, что может успевать за музыкой.  
  
Зимний смотрит на представление и его удивляет собственная реакция – он не может сдержать улыбки, когда Стив на очередном шаге поскальзывается – на нем далеко не туфли для танцев, а полуспортивные ботинки. И не то, чтобы Роджерс начал нервничать, когда движения пошли в разлад с музыкой.   
  
Кажется, ярче воспоминаний у Солдата еще не было. Даже не так – не было воспоминаний, которые бы дарили эмоции здесь и сейчас. Давным-давно Стив отказался разучивать танец, отмахнулся, сказал, что это не его, и ни одна девушка в мире не согласиться с ним пойти в клуб, а Баки тянул его к себе из-за стола, упрямо пытаясь показать движения.   
  
\- Стой, - Солдат не колеблется, чтобы взять за руку и обхватить за талию, - я поведу.  
  
Мелодия как будто падает вниз, а когда вновь начинает нарастать, они уже вместе втягиваются в танец, кружат по идеальному паркету. Стива не хватает надолго, он начинает ошибаться чаще и смеяться с собственной неуклюжести. Заканчивают они тем, что приваливаются к краю сцены.  
  
Зимний упирается лбом в плечо Стива и шумно выдыхает:  
\- Ты безнадежен.  
\- Я же говорил, это не для меня.  
  
Никто не собирается останавливать проигрыватель, из которого одна за другой льются джазовые мелодии, но и танцевать желания нет. Они сидят на краю сцены и разговаривают. Впервые вопросы задает Солдат, и, получая ответы, он действительно чувствует себя Баки, мальчишкой из Бруклина, насвистывающим наивные, глупые, романтические песни. Хотя тогда он вытаскивал Стива в кино, в клубы, на прогулки, потому что казалось ужасным, что лучший друг вечно зажат, поглощен мыслями, проблемами, потому что Стиву хотелось замешать Лунного Коктейля, обязательно добавив синеву июньской ночи, чтобы отвлечь от тревожных новостей из Европы, от предчувствия войны. Теперь же они поменялись местами, и это Стив пытается достучаться до своего Баки – мы вместе, ты в безопасности, мы можем позволить себе немного радости. И у него получается.  
  
Новая песня успокаивает, убаюкивает. Баки уже с полминуты молча вслушивается в бархатный девичий голос, чуть сжимая и поглаживая ладонь Роджерса, расслабленно привалившись к его боку. «Звезды светят высоко над тобой, ночной ветерок нашептывает:  _«Я люблю тебя»_ ».  
  
\- Нам столько всего надо наверстать, – Стив смотрит своими светлыми глазами, улыбается заговорщически.   
  
Баки оглядывается. У них есть время до конца ночи в этом клубе. А дальше будет время, чтобы просто жить.  
  
\- Надо будет полистать твой список.


End file.
